Huckleberry Finn Pan Part 2-Dawson's Argue/Bedtime/Shadow
Dr.Dawson:(Walking in) Boys boys Less Noise Please (He Walk past the block which startles Hen-Wen) (He Goes to the messed-up block tower to build it up again) * Sniffles:Oh Hello Father * Scrappy Mouse:You old bilge Mice * Dr.Dawson:Wha wha what Now see Here Scrappy * Sniffles:Oh not you father you see He's Huckleberry * Scrappy Mouse:And Sniffles. is Fat Cat * Dr.Dawson:Yes yes of course Er....Have you seen my Cuff (He Bumps into Hen-Wen Knocking Him into the Blocks and Causing them to fall again) * Dr.Dawson:Oh Hen-Wen for goodness sake Where are those Cuff Links * Sniffles:Cuff Links Father * Dr.Dawson:Yes the Gold Ones * Sniffles:Scrappy the Buried Treasure Where is it * Scrappy Mouse:I Don't Know * Sniffles:The Map Then where's The Treasure Map * Scrappy Mouse;It got lost * Dr.Dawson:(Picks up his White Waistcoat) Good Heavens My Waistcoat * Scrappy Mouse:Hooray you Found it you Found it * Dr.Dawson:Yes so I Have And Hereafter.....Don't Paw Me Scrappy This my Last Clean (The Waistcoat front Pulls up to his Face Showing a Treasure Map on it)....no NO!! (Nellie Brie Now Wearing White Opera Gloves Walked in the Nursery) * Nellie Brie:David Dear we really must hurry or we'II Be late * Dr.Dawson:Nellie Look * Scrappy Mouse:It's Only Chalk Father * Nellie:Why Scrappy * Sniffles:It's Not his Fault in the story And Pearl said... * Dr.Dawson:Pearl Story I Might Have Know Pearl PEARL * Pearl Pureheart:Yes Father * Dr.Dawson;Would you Kindly Explain * Pearl:Oh Mother you Look Simply Lovely * Nellie:Thank you dear * Dr.Dawson:Pearl * Nellie:Just my ould Gown Made over but it did turn out all right and I... * Dr.Dawson:Nellie If you don't Mind I'd * Pearl:Why father what have you done with your Shirt * Dr.Dawson:What Have I (Groans) * Nellie:Now David Really It comes right off * Dr.Dawson:That's No Excuse Pearl heaven't I Warned you Stuffing the Boy heads with a lot of Silly Stories * Pearl:Oh but they aren't * Dr.Dawson:i Say they are Captain Gat Rat Huckleleberry Linn * Pearl:Huckleleberry Finn Father * Dr.Dawson:Finn Cat Poppycock (Pearl Sniffles and Scrappy Began Protesting at Once) * Dr.Dawson:ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK And Let me tell you this Ridiculous * Miss Lilly:(About to put on his Green Necktie) Now David * Dr.Dawson:Now Dawson Now Dawson (Putting on the Necktie Himself only to make a Furious tangle) WELL NOW DAWSON WILL HAVE HIS SAY * Miss Lilly:(Fixing the Tie Neatly) Please Dear * Dr.Dawson:Nellie The Child's growing up it's high time she had a room of her own * Pearl:Father * Nellie Brie:David * Sniffles:What * Scrappy:No (He Turned to leave but he tripped over Hen-Wen the pig tried to run but he was unaware that he was being Knocked into the Blocks by Dawson Again) (Hen-Wen Tripped on a toy wagon and Passed it to Dawson who was now standing on the wagon) * Dr.Dawson:No! (Hen-Wen was sent rolling across the Nursery and Knocked back as Dawson was sent Flying as wagon Made a rip in the Rug) * Dr.Dawson:NO (And with a Large Crash he Crashed into a dreawer and Hen-Wen Bumped into a wall) (As for Dr.Dawson is Tangled up in the String on a doll's back He is Bouncing back and forth Attempting to Untangle Himself from the mess causing the doll to say mama Once he has Untangled Him he falls to the floor) * Pearl/Miss Lilly/Sniffles and Scrappy:Oh (Dr.Dawson is Happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him but Instead they run over to Hen-Wen) * Pearl Sniffles Scrappy and Miss Lilly:Poor Hen-Wen * Dr.Dawson:POOR HEN-WEN (Standing up and Pointing to the Half-open Door) THIS IS THE LAST STRAW OUT OUT!! I SAY!!! * Scrappy Mouse:No Father No * Dr.Dawson:yes (Dragging Nana Across the Nursery with Scrappy still clinging to him) THERE'LL BE NO MORE PIGS FOR BUTLERS IN THIS HOUSE (Miss Lily Picks Scrappy up and Scrappy begins to cry) * Scrappy:Goodbye Hen-Wen (Hen-Wen waves Back) * Dr.Dawson:(Dragging Nana Outside) Poor Hen-Wen oh yes Poor Hen-Wen But Poor Father Oh No (He is crawling on the ground looking for something) I Know that rope is here somewhere Blasted where is that rope (He Turned to see The Pig with a rope on his Hoof) Oh thank you (As She Tying the rope on jos Collar he noticed a sad look on Hen-Wen;s Face) Dash it all Hen-Wen Don't look at me Like that it's not Personal It Just that Sooner or later you three (Petting Hen-Wen's head) Child Have to grow up (Then he walked away leaving Hen-Wen Sad and Discouraged) (Meanwhile Nellie is Putting the Children to bed Pearl who is using a jewelry box as a bed looks worried) * Pearl:But mother I Don't want to grow up * Nellie:Now Dear (Giving her a kiss on the forehead and covering her up with a dark red (With A Plaid pattern) And a Sky-Blue Sheet) Don't About it anymore tonight * Sniffles Mouse:(Using a Matchbox as a bed) He Called Finn Absolute Poppycock * Nellie:I'm sure he didn't mean it Sniffles (Removes the fedora from his head and the Cape Shoulders) Father was just Upset * Scrappy Mouse:(too his bed) Poor Hen-Wen (Sniffles as a little tear runs down his cheek) Out there All alone * Nellie:No More Tears Scrappy (Takes out a red Handkerchief from her dress pocket will and nose and tucks him and a stuffed Sniffles in) It's Warm night He'II Be All Right (Nellie Kisses Scrappy.s head and he Smiled but then he found Something Shiny in his Small right hand) * Scrappy:Mother * Nellie:What is it dear * Scrappy:Barried Treasure (Handing her Dawson's golden Cuff Links( * Nellie:Now Children Don't Judge your father too harshly after all he really loves you very Much * Pearl:Oh Don't lock it mother He Might come Back * Nellie Brie:He * Pearl:Yes Huckleberry Finn you see I Found Something that Belonged to him * Nellie:Oh and What's that * Pearl:(Yawning) His Shadow * Nellie:Shadow * Pearl:Hm-hm Hen-Wen Had it but I--(Falls asleep) I Took it away * Nellie:(Turning out the Light) yes of course Good Night Dear (And She Closes the Door Behind Her)